


Lessons

by lurker_writes



Series: Started With A Call [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cunnilingus, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurker_writes/pseuds/lurker_writes
Summary: There are some things Zack's not so great at. It's okay, though. He has backup.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, minus a couple edits. Now seems like a great time to get my filth to safer harbors. Did I write the last thing to justify this thing? You bet I did.

Zack wound his arms around Aerith’s waist and nipped at her ear. “So dinner was great, but I’m in the mood for dessert...”

She giggled as she undid her blouse, and pressed back against his hips. “Oh, yeah? What’s on the menu?”

Neither of them were actually _looking_ at Sephiroth, but Zack imagined they could both feel the force of his eyeroll as it swept through the room. “Please.”

“Please what?” Zack wiggled his fingers into Aerith’s skirt, and shimmied it down and off her hips. “Please you? Tempting, but I’m in the mood for—”

He swept Aerith up and tossed her onto the bed.

Turned out, this was a mistake. He expected her to giggle a bit, maybe look exaggeratedly coy and bat her lashes. Instead, what he got was a look of mild wide-eyed panic, about as far from enthusiasm as a sex face could get.

“Oh,” she said, and glanced off to the side. She scratched in front of her ear with one finger. “I don’t know.”

“What? Don’t know what?”

“I mean, maybe I’m in the mood for something else. Or, I don’t know. I just—”

“What? Come on, what’s wrong all of a sudden?”

“You’re just not good at it!” Aerith blurted out, before she hid her face in her hands.

Seph brought one hand up to his lips like he could hide his damn cuahl-in-the-jumping-hutch smirk.

“You are such an _asshole_!” Zack told him. How red was his face? He didn’t want to know.

“He can’t be that bad,” Seph said.

Aerith shook her head, face still buried in her palms.

“Hey,” Zack groaned. “Could we just, like, drop this subject and go back to the great time we _were_ having before _someone_ declared it pick-on-Zack day?”

“No.” Seph crowded in behind him, and pushed down on his shoulders. “We’re going to have a new great time now.”

Aerith peeked one eye out from between her fingers, looked right at Seph, and sighed explosively. She fell back onto the bed, and let her knees fall open with a boner-wilting lack of enthusiasm. “...’re such an asshole,” she muttered, muted by her hands.

Seph chuckled, and dropped to his knees so he could kiss the inside of her thigh. “Are you going to join me?”

Zack wanted to kick him, a little bit. He refrained, and dropped to his knees as well.

Seph didn’t acknowledge him, because he was too busy mouthing his way all the way up Aerith’s legs, while his hands worked her panties down.

Zack had no idea how he did it without getting them tangled up. He felt like he should be taking notes, with diagrams. He’d tried a similar move exactly once – and ripped Aerith’s favorite pair. Not great for the mood, really.

Seph ducked under the underwear at about knee-level. He pushed one leg up while he continued to slide them down, until they slipped over that foot and were left dangling around the opposite ankle like some sort of raunchy hot pink flag. ‘ _Sephiroth was fucking here_.’

…Zack unzipped his fly.

Seph kissed Aerith again, high up enough on her thigh that he had to hold her legs open to make room. “Your turn,” he said, calm like he hadn’t just put on a strip show with someone else being stripped.

Aerith planted her foot on his shoulder and shoved, until he turned his head and nipped at her toes. “I will kick you _in the face_!” she shrieked, failing to hold back her giggles.

Zack had to breath around a light, expansive feeling in his chest. These goofballs. _His_ goofballs.

“Alright, alright,” he interrupted, before Aerith really did kick Seph in the cheek on accident or something.

He shouldered Seph out of the way and took his place between Aerith’s knees. She sat up just enough to glance apologetically – apologetically! – at him between the rise of her breasts. He decided to forgo his half-formed plan to kiss up her leg like Seph did. Screw them! He was going to do this his way, and prove that he was awesome at, uh. Screwing them. Yeah.

He bent his head down and licked the wettest stripe he could up her slit.

She made… a really very unsexy, guttural sort of noise.

He tried again. And again. And became aware of Seph leaning over his shoulder like a _terrifying fuck inspector and seriously_ —

“What are you doing?” Seph grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hauled him backward.

“Uh, I’m licking he—”

Seph wiped up the drool escaping down his chin with one finger and a disgusted expression. “ _Why_?” he asked, staring at the little string of spit hanging from his index finger to Zack’s face.

Aerith propped herself up on her elbows to watch the drama unfolding between her knees.

“To make sure she’s all wet so she can—”

Seph pressed his spitty finger to Zack’s lips. It was – _urgh_ – it was all cold and slimy, what the hell.

“No,” he said gravely.

Zack shoved his hand away. “You’re the one who wanted me to—”

“ _No_.”

Aerith sighed. “Maybe we could just—”

“ _No_ ,” Sephiroth reiterated yet again. “This is inexcusable. I am going to fix it.” He paused, and wiped his hand off on the edge of the sheets with a disgusted expression.

He stopped for a longer pause, and then he grabbed a handful of sheet and wiped Aerith off too. She stared down at them, mouth slightly open, face a shade of red Zack had never even seen before. He tried to give her a shaky little grin, but man he could not even _believe_ that Seph had just...

She fell back onto the mattress and _didn’t_ muffle her shout of frustration with her hands. “You are _such an asshole_!”

Seph grabbed her foot and kissed her ankle. She jerked it back and forth in his grip, and he let himself be rocked by the comparatively tiny amount of force she was producing. He kissed her leg again, just a little higher up. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Why are you like this?” Aerith demanded, but she began kicking a little slower.

Seph continued mouthing his way up to her thigh. “I’ll stop if you tell me to.”

Aerith didn’t tell him to stop. He was high enough between her legs now that she could drape the other one over his shoulder, and she did. …Then she thumped her heel against his ribs. “Jerk.”

Seph chuckled, muffled by the way he was pressing his face to the soft skin on the inside of her thigh. “Come here, Zack, so I can teach you to _never do that again_.”

“I’m not that bad!” Zack protested.

“Uh…” Aerith said, and it wasn’t a sex noise.

“You’re _both_ jerks, oh my god,” Zack whined. Still, he crawled forward on his hands and knees until he could crouch next to Seph at the foot of the bed.

Seph grabbed him as soon as he got in range, and sort of half-dipped him against the edge of the mattress. Before he could even think to object, Seph was mouthing up and down the length of his neck. He licked a small, barely dampened path up the line of Zack’s pulse, and delivered a series of teasing, no-pressure nips along his jaw until he was nuzzling into Zack’s hair.

“ _Hey_ —” Zack started to say.

Seph reached his earlobe and closed his lips around it. He then did something with his tongue and suction that Zack would never be able to properly describe because _it shorted out his brain_.

The end of his sentence came out sort of all… ‘ _ughnnngghuh_.’

“Like that,” Sephiroth whispered into his ear.

“Unh?”

“That’s how you treat a lady.”

There was a foot on his shoulder. He turned to blink at it. Aerith. Right.

She giggled, and pushed him back and forth a little bit. “I think you broke him.”

“Oh, I think he’ll live,” Seph practically purred.

Zack’s hips jerked; since Seph had him pinned against the bed, Zack’s hips jerked against Seph’s thigh. Seph made a tiny huff of laughter, and wrapped his arms around Zack’s ribs. Zack curled into the touch.

“…I may have broken him a little bit,” Seph admitted, as he lifted Zack onto the bed.

“I think I should probably approve your technique, before you teach him anything else,” Aerith said, full of mischief.

Zack wanted to object, but Seph was stroking up and down his legs and it just _felt good_ , pressure that left trails of tingles in its wake. He made a little moan instead.

“Really,” Seph said. He also worked his fingers down the front of Zack’s underwear. Zack arched up off the bed and groaned.

“Really, Zack, you’re such a handful,” Aerith scolded.

Seph couldn’t quite contain his snort.

Aerith gently tugged on Zack’s arms until she guided him to rest his head on her belly. That was nice. She ran her fingers down his chest and across his stomach, poking at every ticklish spot along the way. That was nice too. And then, because she’d arranged him at an angle with his feet more toward the head of the bed and Seph had gotten his waistband all out of place, she wrapped her fingers around his cock and gave that a gentle tug, too. And that was…

Aerith giggled. “I’ll _handle_ Mr Fair. You get back down there and prove your credentials.”

Zack’s brain finally finished rebooting.

He grabbed Aerith’s wrist and pressed her hand against his cock harder. He grabbed Seph’s wrist and pulled at his hand, too, trying to get him to join her. “No,” he whined. “I think we should keep doing this to make it up to poor, poor, Zack, who you jerks were so mean to.”

Aerith laughed, hard enough to make his head bounce along with her stomach. “In the third person now? You really did break him.”

Seph slipped out of his grasp somehow. He lowered himself down onto his knees in one fluid motion. “I am making it up to you.” And he lifted Aerith’s leg from where she was dangling it half off the bed, kissed her just above the ankle. “I’m giving you a show.”

Aerith’s strokes on his length turned distracted and erratic.

Zack didn’t really mind. From this angle, he could actually see what Sephiroth was doing – the way he kissed and nipped Aerith’s skin all the way up from her ankle in a slow, steady slide, and the way the shorter hair around his face trailed right behind him on the skin he’d just sensitized.

He could feel the way Aerith gasped and shivered, too. He could hear every little sound she was trying not to make. She curled her hand in his hair and clenched at it in a sort of off-beat rhythm that Seph was setting the tempo for.

She was still _trying_ to give him a handjob, sort of. Seph reached that meaty spot just above the back of her knee and sealed his mouth over it. Her strokes became a feeble, clutching grip. Zack didn’t really blame her. He could feel the way her pulse was racing, and the _gasp-pause-huff_ her breaths were coming in.

He slid a curious hand down between her legs. She was _so slick_. He was still hard, enough that it would normally be distracting, but she was so, _so_ wet...

He needed – he had to—

He got himself up into a sitting position somehow, despite the fact that all of his joints still felt loose and unsteady.

Seph barely glanced up at him. He was too involved in drawing some sort of intricate, invisible design onto the inside of Aerith’s thigh with teeny, tiny bites that faded immediately, if they left any mark at all.

And Aerith was…

For a moment, his breath caught in his chest.

Aerith was _beautiful_. Well. Aerith was always beautiful. But the way she was now – eyelashes fluttering, lips parted, just starting to glisten with sweat, flushed across her cheeks and her chest – he just… he loved her so much.

He reached his fingers down between her legs again—

—And Seph bit at them.

Zack yanked his hand back.

“In my way,” Seph scolded. His voice had gone all husky – huski _er_ – with need. “If you want to help, hold her hands.”

Hold her… what?

Zack thought maybe he’d said that out loud, but Seph didn’t answer. He was… otherwise occupied. Zack couldn’t _see_ what he was doing, but whatever it was…

Aerith made one tiny, breathy moan. And then another one. And another, until her every panted breath carried a high-pitched whine along with it. She arched her back into a perfect bow. Her hands slid across the bed and clutched at anything they could reach. Zack made a grab for them. She curled her fingers around his – he lifted one hand up and kissed the back of it.

She also clamped her thighs closed around Seph’s head. From the way he stroked up the outside of them and braced them with his forearms… he didn’t mind. He made a long, low noise and braced them tighter.

Yeah. He really, _really_ didn’t mind.

Aerith was shuddering, and rocking her hips. Seph rocked with her, just like he always did.

Aerith’s hands were getting sweaty, or maybe Zack’s hands were. Hers were clenched so tightly around his that it was hard to tell.

He had other problems to worry about, like the fact that holding hands with Aerith meant he had no free hand for himself, and this was maybe the hottest thing he had _ever seen_.

Her cries came faster and higher, until they were almost pitiful: high-pitched little half-sobs. Her whole body was shaking. She twitched and arched her spine every so often, accompanied by a low groan from Seph. He massaged up and down her thighs, grabbed at the fleshiest parts and held so tightly that his fingers made indents. When she wasn’t senseless and trembling, Aerith stroked her feet across Seph’s back. When she was trembling, when Zack could feel her arms strain and her whole body draw taut, her toes spread and curled and her shaking legs sent her heels hitting _pat-pat-pat_ across Seph’s ribs like skipping a stone.

That was when Seph made the most noise, too – low, throaty, animalistic sounds, half groan and half growl.

Zack’s hips twitched uselessly at the air. He was gonna—

Aerith gasped and arched again. She was practically grinding herself on Seph’s face. Seph’s hands moved down her thighs in a jerky start and stop motion, catching where his grip made friction against her skin and slipping again when sweat eased the path. He slid his hands around and grabbed her ass so he could lift it up off the mattress.

Seph looked up at him, from between her legs. The light from his eyes cast strange shimmering highlights over the sweat dampening her skin.

Zack jerked against the air with twice the speed and desperation. He was gonna – his balls were pulling up so tight, and he could feel his pulse all along his length to match the pounding in his ears. No one was touching him, but he was gonna—

Seph let Aerith fall, limp-limbed and squirming, onto the mattress. He sat back on his heels. He was—

_Oh_. From halfway up his nose all the way down to his chin, his face was wet and slick. Half of his hair was fly-away, and half of it was plastered to his face with Aerith’s sweat. There was a string like glittering spider-silk that stretched from his jawline down to the inside of Aerith’s shaking thigh. He broke it with his thumb, dragged his thumb up to the corner of his mouth and across the tip of his tongue. He licked at his lips, at the front of his teeth – catching every last bit of Aerith that he could, savoring the flavor of her.

“Fuck her,” he commanded, in a voice as rough as Zack had ever heard it.

Zack began to object, but Aerith pulled on his hands and made pleading little whines. She spread her legs wider and rolled her hips.

“Zack, please,” she panted, and tangled her fingers in his sweaty hair.

“Before she comes down,” Seph urged raspily. “Fuck her.”

He was hardly going to say ‘ _no_.’

He didn’t have to nudge her legs apart. He’d barely gotten up onto his hands and knees before Aerith was lifting her hips to meet him. He braced himself with one hand, and his cock with the other. Experimentally, he rubbed the head in a circle around her opening. She was _so wet_ , more than he’d ever felt before. He lined himself up; before he could make a single thrust, she tilted her hips and he just slid in.

Together, they each made their own desperate little moan.

“ _Aerith_ ,” he gasped.

She curled her arms around his shoulders, and played with the hair at his nape.

She was – his breath kept catching in his chest – she was quivering around him. He didn’t even want to pull back to thrust. He just rocked himself in her, as deep as he could stay and as hard as he could make it. She clenched even tighter.

He wasn’t going to last. There was no way. He was gonna—

For a moment, his world whited out.

He came back to himself listening to Aerith’s racing heart. She was stroking his hair, his shoulders, his back. He hadn’t quite slipped out of her yet. It was peaceful, it was warm, it was—

His dick slipped free, and he felt the trickle of come that followed.

It was just a little gross, actually.

He hid his face between her breasts. “Sorry,” he muttered, muffled.

She scratched her fingers through his hair, just rough enough to feel nice. “It’s okay. I don’t mind… but now we’ll need to clean up.”

He rolled off of her, still blushing faintly. “Yeah. Uh. Where’s Seph?”

Aerith stretched luxuriously, with an impish grin. “Huh? Oh. In the shower.”

Huh. Well, they were gonna do _something_ in the shower. Zack wasn’t sure how clean it was gonna be.


End file.
